Cuando pense
by Whatever.912
Summary: Una historia donde Misaki se cree un hombre maduro y Usagi... Ya verán...


He hehehe Cómo están gente que está leyendo esto…deben estar suuuper aburridos…. Y sé que no es más de una pero…. En fin, esto es una comedia y nada me pertenece , solo yo, que hago los comentarios muajajajajaj … Ahí les va.

Estaba una tarde durmiendo tranquila y derrepente me vino una super canción a la cabeza, la que me llevó directo a pensar en este chico, Misaki Takahashi (mentiiira, no se me ocurrió a mi, una amiga llamda JENN me dio la idea, gracias , te quierooooo)

-Mii-saa-kii~- Lo llamé, ya que somos conocidos y nos llevamos super bien ;)

-Y ahora qué es lo que quieres adolescente demente molesta y gritona?- Ja, ahí pueden ver el mutuo aprecio que nos tenemos…

- Es que…como tú sabes… mi banda favorita es Queen y… Hay una canción que me gustaría escuchar ahora …-Dije poniendo mis mejores ojitos de perro mojado, nunca funcionaban y la mayoría de la gente dice que me veo desagradable haciendo ojitos de cachorro..pero vale intentar n.n

-Cuál es el punto?-Él era una de las personas a las que le resultaba desagradable…

-Bueno…es que… tu vida se ajusta perfectamente a la canción y quería saber si podrías ayudarme a hacer un nuevo videoclip para esta canción… Además necesito tu forma de razonamiento para resolver problemas…ya sabes,… Ah, casi lo olvido: Usagi-san te recompensará si lo haces…-

El ojiverde se había puesto rojo.-Bueno…si tanto insistes….-

-Genial! Muy bien, mira, lo que tienes que hacer es sólo mover tu boca , no importa si no combina con la música y… Sentirte identificado con ella OK?-

-Sii… ¿De qué se trata la canción?-

-El nombre es crazy Little thing called love, y se trata de un niño confundido por el amor…-

-Pfff… Cómo puedes decirme a MÍ niño confundido por el amor?, Yo no estoy confundido y sé bien lo que quiero en la vida…Y ya no soy un niño, TÚ sí eres una niña-Dijo con un aire de superioridad , lo que hizo que realmente me enfureciera, odio que me digan inmadura, niña, pendeja, niñita ni nada parecido…

-Lo seré, pero la canción no se adapta a mi…, Pero me dijiste que lo harías, no hay vuelta atrás…-

-Está bien… Quiero escucharla primero.-

-Ahí te va-Encendí el grabador.

_This thing called love, i just can't handle it__  
><em>_this thing called love, i must get 'round to it__  
><em>_i ain't ready_

-PAUSAAAA!,ésta canción no representa mi vida niña! Es obvio que lo puedo controlarlo, además , estoy totalmente listo para él!-

-Si claaro~-Delirando-Sigamos escuchando-

___crazy little thing called love__  
><em>_This thing (this thing) called love (called love)__  
><em>_it cries (like a baby) in a cradle all night__  
><em>_it swings (woo-ooo), it jives (woo-woo)__  
><em>_it shakes all over like a jelly fish__  
><em>_i kinda like it__  
><em>_crazy little thing called love_

-PARAAAA!- Esta vez estaba realmente furioso-Pero qué clase de canción es esa? Yo no lo disfruto ni me gusta,… si es ESO de lo que está hablando…NUNCA LA VOY A CANAR! NUUUUNCA!-

-Promesas son promesas-

-NUNCA LO PROMETÍ Y ADEMÁS YO NUNC..-Interrumpido por la canción._  
><em> 

_there goes my baby__  
><em>_she knows how to rock and roll__  
><em>_she drives me crazy__  
><em>_she gives me hot and cold fever__  
><em>_then she leaves me in a cool, cool sweat__  
><em>_I gotta be cool, relax_

_-Pero que !, NO VOY A APARECER EN UN VIDEO DE ESA CANCIÓN! __QUE CLASE DE…MIERDA ES ESO! Además SHE? No te das cuenta de que soy GAY! HE DRIVES ME CRAZY!-_

___get hip, get on my tracks__  
><em>_take a back seat, hitch-hike__  
><em>_and take a long ride on my motor bike__  
><em>_until i'm ready__  
><em>_crazy little thing called love__  
><em>_Yeah__  
><em>_I gotta be cool relax__  
><em>_get hip and get on my tracks__  
><em>_take a back seat, hitch-hike__  
><em>_and take a long ride on my motor bike__  
><em>_until i'm ready (ready freddie)__  
><em>_crazy little thing called love__  
><em>_This thing called love, i just can't handle it__  
><em>_this thing called love, i must get 'round to it__  
><em>_i ain't ready__  
><em>_crazy little thing called love__  
><em>_crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah__  
><em>_crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah__  
><em>_crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah__  
><em>_crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah__  
><em>_crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah__  
><em>_crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah__  
><em>_crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah__  
><em>_crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah__  
><em>_crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah_

-No lo hare y punto, soy un hombre totalmente derecho, no voy a estar incluido en algo como esto.. si eso es lo que quieres que haga, podría hacer cualquier cosa, menos eso…-

-Pero…Misaki…Esa canción te la dedicó Akihiko…-

-QUÉ!-Abrió los ojos sorprendido, sin saber qué decir-Por qué no me lo habías dicho! Eres esttúpida?-

-La verdad es que te estoy grabando, y Usami te está escuchando..todo lo que dijiste, y él había puesto todas sus fuerzas para encontrar la canción adecuada, y tu… lo desprecias…-

-ESTAS MAL! No lo desprecié , es sólo que esa canción no es…-

-Estás diciendo que él no es capaz de hacer nada bien? ,, cada vez empeoras mas las cosas…Me lo imagino al pobre Akihiko…llorando..-

-Noooo! No llores, te amo!-

-,COMO CAÍSTE AJAJAJAJA-No podía parar de reír.

-Qué?,…Qué quieres decir?-

-No es cierto..AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…No te estoy grabando ni nada parecido..JAJAJAJAJAJAJA.. y yo soy la niña? JAJAJAJAJAJA… TÚ eres el crédulo…-

Me agarró de un mechón del pelo.

-Qué te pasa PERRA, Me engañaste?, no te atreverías…- Tiró de mi cabello, casi llegando hasta el piso.

No conocía ese aspecto de él, estaba totalmente sorprendida-Mi….Misaki?...No puedes estar tan enojado por que te haya hecho expresar tus sentimientos…-

-Nunca obligues a un tsundere a expresar sus sentimientos…ésa es la lección que te haré aprender hoy…- Lo descubrí…este chico aparte de ser tsundere, es yandere…algo más?

Se escuchó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y entró un hombre de pelo gris, al ver que el castaño estaba comenzando a ahorcarme

-Misaki, tu no eres asi…Qué rayos le estás haciendo, suéltala!- Tomó al pequeñito de la cintura y lo intentó alejar de mi cuello, éste se resistió.

-No, ella me engaño pensé que te estaba haciendo sufrir y yo no quiero eso …- Todo rojito n.n

-Te amo y no me has hecho sufrir asi que dejala por favor ella solo quería a ayudarte a que expresaras tus sentimientos-

Soltándola de a poco…- tienes razón pero es muy difícil…-

-Un dedo se poso sobre sus labios callándolo suavemente; sucedidos después por los labios ya conocidos de su amante…

Mientras yo…como típica fujoshi que soy..tome fotos y perdí la mitad de la sangre por hemorragia nasal…Mientras la escena se desarrollaba… Una mano tomó mi cabeza me dirigió hasta la puerta y me echó fuera del departamento. Yo, implorando , golpeando y pataleando intenté volver a la escena… Pero sé que esto no es lo que importa, vayamos con ellos:

-Te amo Misaki, Te amo…- Siguió besándolo.

-Yo…yo…yo también te amo Usagi-san…-

Entonces comenzaron a hacer cosas de adultos…5 minutos después:

DESPERTÉ DE MI SUEÑO.


End file.
